The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method which aid in exercising the human body and enhancing the body's overall health. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus specifically designed for performing reverse sit-ups and other exercises and a method for strengthening an individual's back muscles and enhancing the overall health of an individual's back.
Epidemiological studies have indicated that back pain afflicts approximately 60 to 80% of the population in the Western world. An estimated 75 million Americans currently suffer from back pain. In addition, over 16 million Americans visit their doctors each year because of back pain. This number does not include visits to chiropractors and other therapists who treat back pain.
Furthermore, the number of Americans in bed due to back pain on any single day is estimated at 6 million and an estimated 93 million workdays are lost every year in the United States due to back pain. The costs associated with back pain relating to diagnosis and treatment, loss of productivity, disability payments, Worker's Compensation, and lawsuits are high. The U.S. federal government estimates that approximately 14 billion dollars is spent on back pain each year.
Back pain can result from a number of problem areas in the back. Many problem areas are attributed to the degenerative process of the, spine which begins after the bones of the spinal column have reached their mature size. This usually occurs when an individual reaches their mid-twenties. However, although the degeneration of the spine can result in back pain, a great deal of back pain has been shown to be related to an individual's inactivity.
Spinal ligaments, the tough bands of Connective tissue that bind the vertebrae of the spine together, frequently begin to lose some of their strength as a result of inactivity and aging. When these ligaments become lax, thereby losing some of their ability to support the spine, it is very important to have strong muscles to compensate for their lack of spinal support. Unlike ligaments, muscles are extremely elastic and can therefore help to maintain the proper posture of the back. However, when the muscles associated with the spine become weakened from chronic strain and inactivity, they cannot perform their job in aiding the support of the back.
Therefore, in that today's lifestyles seldom include back strengthening activities, there is a need for a simple apparatus and method for strengthening the back muscles in order to enhance the overall health of the back and thereby reduce or eliminate back pain.